


I Hope You Like The Stars (I Stole For You)

by Mahendra852



Series: Seth/Min [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kayfabe Compliant, WWE Battleground
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahendra852/pseuds/Mahendra852
Summary: With the return of The Beast Incarnate Seth faces not only a challenge in the ring with in his personal life as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO before we start with this i just wanted to clear somethings up because I haven't added them in the story itself. The OC in this is adopted, not related by blood to Brock and I will talk about her background in the later installments in the series. The order of the stories in the series might be a little messed up because in not writing them in chronological order and the stuff that happens will only be the on-screen stuff unless you guys wanna see the behind the scenes as well.

**Raw  
15 July 2015**

“You know guys, it really doesn’t matter who pick as my next opponent because you have been right about me all along.  There is nobody on the roster that is capable of taking this from me. I am every bit as good as you said I am and better. And whoever you name for my next opponent I’m gonna beat them, I’m gonna embarrass them and I’m gonna make you guys proud.”

Seth Rollins is well-built man, smaller and leaner than most in his profession but faster and smarter than others. He is also the current World Heavyweight Champion of the WWE and a successfully defending one at that. Within three months of his title reign he has defeated three opponents and is now looking forward to finding out the fourth challenger to his title.

His success, as per his gimmick, has gotten to his head and he has become somewhat cocky. It has led him to lose the friends he had found within the company as well as being on the outs with his girlfriend, Min. While he wants to make amends with her, his dream to be the best will always come first.

“And you very well might make us proud Seth,” Hunter, the COO of WWE, tells him, “because the thing is while a lot of people have doubted you, you have proven since Wrestlemania when you became the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, you have proven yourself over and over again. You have beaten Roman Reigns, you have beaten Randy Orton, and you have beaten Dean Ambrose. Last night at money in the bank you did exactly what you said you would do without any help, without any back-up what so ever. You beat Dean Ambrose. You’ve proven your point and arguably we might be able to say you never needed anybody’s help in the first place.”

“Well some people say that,” his wife Stephanie chimes in, “but you’re a very polarizing figure Seth. I mean we are very proud of you and your accomplishments, but without The Authority some people think that you are ripe for the picking. Now you’ve also tested our patience a fair amount and well therefore you have left something, a little bit left to prove.”

“Seth we have invested everything in the future, we’ve invested everything in you” Hunter explains, “ and sometimes in life you just have to take a step back and look at your investment and decide it this investment truly going to pay off? Or is the investment just sunk cost. If you wanna know what you have with a lump of coal you stick it under intense pressure; that pressure does one of two things: the pressure either causes it to crumble and turn to dust and render it useless or that pressure turns it into the diamond that you always hoped it could be. Seth, the question now is, do you crumble or do you become the diamond that we have invested in? Because Seth, the pressure is on.”

A familiar tune fills the arena making the hair on Seth’s body stand up and the confident smug look melt away from his face. The audience bursts into roars of approval as, one of the fiercest and dangerous competitors, Brock Lesnar walks out of the curtain closely followed by his advocate, Paul Heyman, and his daughter, Min. The pyro goes off as The Beast Incarnate lets out an almighty roar of his own.

Shock settles on Seth’s face as he sees his girlfriend, her hair now a cherry pink colour, walking down the ramp with the number one contender for his championship. His jaw drops a little as the trio marches down towards the ring. He follows the Beast with his eyes as he circles the ring with a serious look on his face, like a predator stalking his prey. Once he has come full circle around the ring Brock jumps up on the apron and bounces in time with the music playing. He shoots the pink head a smile; brings his foot down on the bottom rope and pulling the middle rope up so she could duck in.

The two men follow close behind her. Min shares a nod with Stephanie and Hunter as her father bounces against the ropes behind him. Paul holds out a hand for a handshake while Seth watches on dumbfounded. Seth looks down at the mat, not meeting Min or Brock’s eyes as the blonde man takes a couple steps towards the champion. From the corner of his eyes he sees Paul jump out of the ring followed by Stephanie and Hunter.

The chants of ‘Suplex City’ start up as Brock looks at his opponent with a serious face. A face, he had hoped he would never encounter again in his life. He tries to look up, to meet the man’s eyes but he could not, knowing if he looked up an enraged father’s eyes would be staring back at him. Seth is well aware of the fact that the Beast is not only here for the championship but also to make good on his promise of ‘or else’ when he had found his daughter has gotten romantically involved with Seth.

The Beast walks forward until he’s barely a breath away from the brunette and Seth draws in a deep breath. He avoids his eye line the best he can looking to his left and right rather than into the older man’s eyes. He took a step back and the other followed him. He cautiously made it out of the ring as the father-daughter pair stare him down until he backtracked up the ramp. He finally mets the pair’s eyes as Min leaned onto the top rope and sent him a flying kiss and Brock continued staring the champion down.

 

**Smackdown  
June 18, 2015**

Min watches Seth on one of the TVs backstage as he opens Smackdown with a response to Brock’s return.

“I am the biggest star in WWE,” He announces, “I am the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and I am the undisputed future of this industry. Now I know none of you will ever understand what it is like to be in that sort of position so let me take a few seconds to try to explain it so you understand. 24 hours a day, 7 days a week I am under the most intense scrutiny imaginable. Every single thing that I do is magnified for the entire world to see and do I ever get a thank you? Do I ever get a pat on the back? No all I get from you is disrespect, and this week - this week is taking to a new level. The only thing I’ve been asked is ‘Seth, how do you feel about facing your opponent at Battleground, Brock Lesnar?’ when I heard Brock’s music on Monday, first reaction I had was shock.

“I mean Brock Lesnar was – Brock Lesnar was maybe the absolute last person I expected Triple H and Stephanie to name for my next challenger. I mean, hell the last time we saw Brock, he was brutalizing WWE employees: a cameraman, Michael Cole. But as he walked down that ramp and he circled this ring like a shark that shock turned into understanding. You see there’s no other way, this is how it has to be. I’ve beaten everybody else: Orton, Reigns, Ambrose, everybody that they put in front of me. For me to summit my legacy I have to beat Brock Lesnar at Battleground.

“The same Brock Lesnar that conquered the Undertaker’s streak, the same guy who took Roman Reigns and John Cena to Suplex City. The guy walked into the ring on Monday. He stood toe-to-toe with me and he did nothing. And you know why he did nothing? Because Brock Lesnar remembers WrestleMania; Brock Lesnar knows better than anybody how dangerous I can be. If he would have taken one swing at me, I would have knocked his teeth down his throat and that mastic he walks around with would have been gone forever. I am the diamond that Triple H thinks that I am and at Battleground I will shine brighter than I ever have. So to answer the question how do I feel about facing my opponent at battleground Brock Lesnar – I can’t wait.”

\--

Min is walking towards the parking lot with a bag on her shoulder when she hears someone call out her name.

“Minnie, hey sweets! I’ve been looking for you everywhere babe.” Seth jogged up to her, as she stopped in her tracks to face him. He went to embrace her with his arms open but she stepped back. A frown crawled onto his face.

“So, did you like my surprise on Monday? It took a lot of time but I finally managed to convince Stephanie and Hunter to let my dad have his rematch from WrestleMania.” The smug smile on her face made Seth narrow his eyes.

“You brought Lesnar back?” She could see him beginning to get angry. Good.

“Well, you know you’ve been so absorbed with being the best that you forgot and treated those who helped you up the mountain like dirt, like me for example. I lied to my father for you so you could cash-in at WrestleMania, I kept him out of the ring so you could pin Roman, I betrayed my own for you and what did you give me in return? I maybe a woman Seth but I’m not weak, if I can lug an unconscious two hundred and sixty pound man into the ring, pick him up on my shoulder and drop him with an F5, I can easily overpower _you_.

“I’m your equal partner in our relationship Seth, not your personal shield or security detail. I go out there with you every night because I respect you as a man and as my lover. If you can’t give me the same respect then what’s the point we might as well go our separate ways.”

“No, no, don’t do this. I do respect you; I do care about you,”

“Then prove it. If you really are the man you say you are then you should be able to hold your own against my father. I’ll believe it when I see it.” She turned around and walked away, leaving the champion gaping in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Raw  
June 22, 2015**

Brock Lesnar’s music rings around the arena as The Beast, his advocate and his daughter walk out. The trio makes their way inside the ring, Brock again holding the ropes open for her like he did last week. Min stands in between the two older men. Paul Heyman finally reveals the terms on which Brock Lesnar was guaranteed his return and a rematch: an apology. So her father does just that. He apologizes to everyone even gives Michael Cole a noogie.

“My client Brock Lesnar has hereby complied with the terms and conditions of his return to WWE,” Paul announces as Brock steps back in the ring and Min smiles at him, “you have accepted his apology, haven’t you Mr. Cole? Yes, yes, Mr. Heyman I have. Ladies and Gentlemen, I feel it a comment upon me to offer a public apology, in advance, for what my client is going to do to that slinky, slimy, disgusting, disreputable, repulsive, repugnant, dirty, lousy, rotten, stinking Seth Rollins. The champion who won the title from the challenger, the golden boy of NXT, the very first NXT heavyweight champion, I wonder how the hell that happened, protected at NXT from day one, protected by his brother in The Shield from day one, protected by every member of The Authority from day one since he made the decision to sell his long term soul for the short term gain of being listed in the history books as holding the title in the year 2015.”

“Until the other day happened” Min began with a smirk her on face, “when the authority made the decision that sacrificing the so called future of WWE to the conqueror Brock Lesnar is what’s beast for business. Darling, on July 19th you may think you’re flying to Battleground and to St. Louis, Missouri, but what you have my man, is a one way, all expenses paid first class, ticket to Suplex city, bitch.”

“And those accommodations are not curtsy of Mr. McMahon and his billions, the authority and all of their long reign. It is not curtsy of J&J security, who beat you. Kane, who wants to eat you or the WWE Universe who is dying for someone to defeat you. No! These accommodations are curtsy of the conqueror of the streak, the beast of battleground and the former and future reigning, defending, undisputed WWE Heavyweight Champion of the world, Brock Lesnar!” Paul Heyman all but growls into the microphone, and the trio makes their way out of the ring.

Throughout the rest of the night Min watches as Seth tries his hardest to convince the members of the Authority to hear him out later in the night. Hunter and Stephanie to manage to convince the trio to go out, just to hear him out, they don’t have to stand by him, that’s their own choice.

At the end of the night as Seth has finished his monologue and stands with a hand out the Beast’s music begins playing. The trio walks out with Brock leading the charge. The blonde man circles the ring while Paul and Min stop to stand by the announcer’s table.

Seth’s security detail begins taking their jackets and ties off, giving the impression that they’ll stand by him against the beast. However, as he jumps onto the apron they sling their jackets over their shoulders and with an encouraging pat the members of the authority walk out of the ring. The championship slides down his shoulder in shock as he looks at his opponent. Seth turns to look at Min who raises an eyebrow at him.

However, much to the disappointment of Min, Kane comes back and pulls Brock off the apron, and attacks him but as he goes to whip him into the steel steps Brock drops him with a clothesline. He throws J&J like rag dolls before he sets his sights on the champion again and as he slides into the ring Seth only manages to get a few hits in before he’s being German Suplex across the ring. Brock suplexes him across the ring again, then once again before picking him up for an F5, but before he could perform his finisher Kane intervenes and grabs the Beasts neck making him walk backwards to the ropes where he dumps the champion out of the ring by Min’s boot clad feet.

She crouches down by her boyfriend pushing the hair off his face.

“Look at you; I know you’ve gotten more in you. If you can subdue him, you might be a step closer to showing me and the world you don’t need me to protect you against him.” He looks up at her with fire in his eyes. She stands up just in time for Kane to choke-slam her father to the mat. Seth stands up as Kane goes for another choke-slam but he fights his way out of it and suplexes the demon across the ring. She watches her man slide back into the ring but Brock catches him in time to put him up on his shoulders. Seth struggles to get out of the grip and it doesn’t take long for Kane to recover and take the Beast’s knees out from under him. Brock quickly recovers and shoves Kane in a corner and its Seth this time who takes a shot at the back of his knee. He slides out of the ring as the demon stomps on Brock’s back and Seth joins him as well. He drags the Beast to the corner by his leg and swings it towards the ring post after pointing at Min.

She watches everything standing next to the advocate with her arms crossed. Seth wraps Brock’s leg around the ring post and Kane hits the knee with a chair. Brock quickly pulls himself away from the corner after that but finds it difficult to get up on his feet.

“He’s hurt,” Paul comments and Min simply hums as Brock lets out a cry of pain holding his knee.

“He’ll be okay.” Min replies.

The two authority members continue their relentless assault on him as he is knocked down. Seth continues to stomp on his injured leg, hoping to gain an advantage at their match in a few weeks. Brock manages to overpower Kane, shoving him away as Seth run towards him and begins punching him in the back as Joey joins the fray again, holding onto his legs for life until Kane manages to get up and the two continue beating him down. Seth soon joins them as well.

They hold Brock up for Seth to deliver a high knee. Kane delivers another choke-slam and Seth turns his eyes back to the woman standing next to Paul Heyman. She gives him a smile, raising her hands up in mock applause. Seth turns back to look at his opponent at Battleground and takes off his shirt throwing it away.

“Get him up!” He tells the other two who diligently hold the beast up for Seth to put him in position for a pedigree. He faces Min as he drops the Beast in a hard hit, eyes trained on the pink haired woman the entire time. Seth rolls him over onto him back holding up his title.

“Who’s the man now, huh?” he screams at her while standing over Brock. Seth continues to scream at her and Paul until his music begins playing. Min casually walks up to the ring and looks at the three men standing. She gives Paul a look before simply walking away from the scene as Seth looks on.

**Raw  
June 29, 2015**

Seth Rollins looks at the happy faces of his fellow authority members. J&J are fawning over their car as he holds his microphone up to his mouth again.

“Now,” he jumps up onto the ramp and makes his way back into the ring, “I’ve left the best for the last. There is one more person left. For those of you that don’t know. Min was the last piece in the puzzle that brought Brock Lesnar back. Now, when we got together, I was told in very clear and specific words that I would regret it, if I ever broke her heart. While I haven’t done that, I suppose upsetting her was part of the deal as well. I would like to take this moment to apologize, so if you could please come out.”

Min walked out in her usual pair of ripped skinny jeans, a shirt tucked in and a fancy jacket to top the look. He heeled boots clicking against ramp. She stepped in and crossed the ring to stand across from him.

“Congratulations Seth. You’ve finally won back your friends. I wonder why you need me then.” She said looking at the three men standing behind him.

“Look, I’m not doing this because of my match against Brock. This is personal. You were wrong. You were wrong that day on Smackdown when you said I didn’t respect you. I do respect you. I admire you and I admire your courage. I respect you as a woman. I respect you as a wrestler. I respect you as my partner. I’m sorry. I am sorry, for the way I have been treating you for the past weeks. I am sorry for neglecting my duty to you. I am sorry for upsetting you. I am man enough to admit I was wrong. I feel no shame, standing in front of this crowd and apologizing on live television. It was never my intention to wrong you or make you feel unwanted. So will you please, forgive me?”

Min tossed the microphone from one hand to the other contemplating her answer as the WWE universe began chanting ‘Yes! Yes! Yes!’ She stepped up to him until the two were a breath away. Seth’s eyes flickered with hope at the close proximity and he instinctively closed his eyes as she leaned forward. Instead of his lips as he had expected she laid a sweet kiss on his cheek.

“I’ll take it under consideration.” She answered in the microphone before walking out of the ring leaving him behind with a small smile on his face.

**Raw  
July 6, 2015**

“There you are.” Min stopped in her tracks looking up from her phone. She smiled putting the device away just as Seth approached her, his title perched on his shoulder. His security was nowhere in sight.

“Hey, I’ve been looking for you,” Min replied.

“How was your flight? I didn’t see you out there with Paul and Lesnar I thought you weren’t here tonight.”

“Well you know they don’t need me to hold their hand the entire time. Anyways, I thought about what you said last week and I can be convinced to forgive you, if you go out there tonight and call him out.” Seth did a double take at her words.

“You want me to call Brock Lesnar out?”

“Yup,” she answered with a big smile, “that is if you aren’t afraid of him. You aren’t afraid of my father right?”

“No,” he laughed nervously, “I’m not afraid of Brock Lesnar. Pfft.” Min nodded leaning in to place a chaste peck on his lips.

“See you on the other side.” She patted his shoulder and with a heavy exhale he walked away. Brock appeared behind her as her boyfriend turned around the corner.

“This is gonna be so much fun.” She said as his heavy arm wrapped around her shoulder.

\--

“… or are you just, Paul Heyman’s bitch?” Seth Rollins mused as he and J&J security stood inside the ring armed with axe handles.

A few seconds passed by before Brock’s music began playing and the beast walked out followed closely by his advocate. Brock walked halfway up to the ring before backtracking. Holding out a hand he motions for someone to come forward. Min walks onto the stage with a red fire equipment box. She opened the lid up, giving the beast an offering, leaning against the box with her arms crossed.

Brock reached the box in a few quick strides, eyes trained on the trio in the ring, and reached in to pull out an actual axe. He puts the handle on his shoulder looking at the shocked trio again. The three were shouting at him.

With a wide smile he reaches in again and pulled out another one, putting it up on his other shoulder like a lumberjack. The champion and his security stood in the ring ready, armed with axe handles. However, rather than walking up to the ring Brock turns his attention to the red Cadillac parked just behind him. Min grins as he hands one of the axes to her and kicks the car once before raising the axe in his hand and hitting the front door with it. It punches a hole in the car; he twisted and turned the axe in the door.

“My turn?” Min asked with a huge smile and he shrugged with a grin of his own. Min looked up to the ring pointing at the three men before throwing the axe clean through the back passenger window of the car. In a single practiced swoop she pulled it out and delivered a hard hit, shattering the back windshield of the car.

With the axe in her right hand she pushed her hair off her face with the other one looking at the cruiserweights screaming at her from the ring to leave the poor car away but she merely shattered the front passenger window and delivered a series of hits to the roof of the car leaving sizeable dents.

With a satisfied hum she passed on the axe back to Brock who without wasting a breath begins unloading on the area just above the back tire. Min grabbed the discarded axe and begins hammering away on the trunk. She felt stray pieces on glass from the broken windshield bounce off the trunk and scrape against her hand.

While she checks her hand for any signs of bleeding Brock opens the backseat door and with some force ripped it clean off its hinges. It lands by her feet and with a smug smile he pick he up and throws it against the floor in a hard slam then swings it to the other side and off of the stage.

“Apology,” Min says in the microphone, “accepted.”

Just as she dropped the microphone J&J security rushed out of the ring, making a bee-line for Brock. Within a minute Brock had both the cruiserweights neutralized: Jamie’s arm was broken and Joey had gotten suplexed onto the hood of his car. Brock stares up at the champion in the ring who seemed be lost between frustration and anger.

“Come on!” Seth shouted. He took off his shirt and Brock followed suit.

“You’re gonna have to go up there,” Min said, “He’s not coming down any time soon.” Brock scoffed running into the ring. Seth throws the axe handle at him before he jumps out of the ring, over the barricade and out of the arena all together. Brock doesn’t follow him out but retraces his steps back to the ring and takes a hold of the WWE Championship, raising it up above his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Raw  
June 22, 2015**

Brock Lesnar’s music rings around the arena as The Beast, his advocate and his daughter walk out. The trio makes their way inside the ring, Brock again holding the ropes open for her like he did last week. Min stands in between the two older men. Paul Heyman finally reveals the terms on which Brock Lesnar was guaranteed his return and a rematch: an apology. So her father does just that. He apologizes to everyone even gives Michael Cole a noogie.

“My client Brock Lesnar has hereby complied with the terms and conditions of his return to WWE,” Paul announces as Brock steps back in the ring and Min smiles at him, “you have accepted his apology, haven’t you Mr. Cole? Yes, yes, Mr. Heyman I have. Ladies and Gentlemen, I feel it a comment upon me to offer a public apology, in advance, for what my client is going to do to that slinky, slimy, disgusting, disreputable, repulsive, repugnant, dirty, lousy, rotten, stinking Seth Rollins. The champion who won the title from the challenger, the golden boy of NXT, the very first NXT heavyweight champion, I wonder how the hell that happened, protected at NXT from day one, protected by his brother in The Shield from day one, protected by every member of The Authority from day one since he made the decision to sell his long term soul for the short term gain of being listed in the history books as holding the title in the year 2015.”

“Until the other day happened” Min began with a smirk her on face, “when the authority made the decision that sacrificing the so called future of WWE to the conqueror Brock Lesnar is what’s beast for business. Darling, on July 19th you may think you’re flying to Battleground and to St. Louis, Missouri, but what you have my man, is a one way, all expenses paid first class, ticket to Suplex city, bitch.”

“And those accommodations are not curtsy of Mr. McMahon and his billions, the authority and all of their long reign. It is not curtsy of J&J security, who beat you. Kane, who wants to eat you or the WWE Universe who is dying for someone to defeat you. No! These accommodations are curtsy of the conqueror of the streak, the beast of battleground and the former and future reigning, defending, undisputed WWE Heavyweight Champion of the world, Brock Lesnar!” Paul Heyman all but growls into the microphone, and the trio makes their way out of the ring.

Throughout the rest of the night Min watches as Seth tries his hardest to convince the members of the Authority to hear him out later in the night. Hunter and Stephanie to manage to convince the trio to go out, just to hear him out, they don’t have to stand by him, that’s their own choice.

At the end of the night as Seth has finished his monologue and stands with a hand out the Beast’s music begins playing. The trio walks out with Brock leading the charge. The blonde man circles the ring while Paul and Min stop to stand by the announcer’s table.

Seth’s security detail begins taking their jackets and ties off, giving the impression that they’ll stand by him against the beast. However, as he jumps onto the apron they sling their jackets over their shoulders and with an encouraging pat the members of the authority walk out of the ring. The championship slides down his shoulder in shock as he looks at his opponent. Seth turns to look at Min who raises an eyebrow at him.

However, much to the disappointment of Min Kane comes back and pulls Brock off the apron, and attacks him but as he goes to whip him into the steel steps Brock drops him with a clothesline. He throws J&J like rag dolls before he sets his sights on the champion again and as he slides into the ring Seth only manages to get a few hits in before he’s being German Suplex across the ring. Brock suplexes him across the ring again, then once again before picking him up for an F5, but before he could perform his finisher Kane intervenes and grabs the Beasts neck making him walk backwards to the ropes where he dumps the champion out of the ring by Min’s boot clad feet.

She crouches down by her boyfriend pushing the hair off his face.

“Look at you; I know you’ve gotten more in you. If you can subdue him, you might be a step closer to showing me you don’t need me to protect you against him.” He looks up at her with fire in his eyes. She stands up just in time for Kane to choke-slam her father to the mat. Seth stands up as Kane goes for another choke-slam but he fights his way out of it and suplexes the demon across the ring. She watches her man slide back into the ring but Brock catches him in time to put him up on his shoulders. Seth struggles to get out of the grip and it doesn’t take long for Kane to recover and take the Beast’s knees out from under him. Brock quickly recovers and shoves Kane in a corner and its Seth this time who takes a shot at the back of his knee. He slides out of the ring as the demon stomps on Brock’s back and Seth joins him as well. He drags the Beast to the corner by his leg and swings it towards the ring post after pointing at Min.

She watches everything standing next to the advocate with her arms crossed. Seth wraps Brock’s leg around the ring post and Kane hits the knee with a chair. Brock quickly pulls himself away from the corner after that but finds it difficult to get up on his feet.

“He’s hurt,” Paul comments and Min simply hums as Brock lets out a cry of pain holding his knee.

“He’ll be okay.” Min replies.

The two authority members continue their relentless assault on him as he is knocked down. Seth continues to stomp on his injured leg, hoping to gain an advantage at their match in a few weeks. Brock manages to overpower Kane, shoving him away as Seth run towards him and begins punching him in the back as Joey joins the fray again, holding onto his legs for life until Kane manages to get up and the two continue beating him down. Seth soon joins them as well.

They hold Brock up for Seth to deliver a high knee. Kane delivers another choke-slam and Seth turns his eyes back to the woman standing next to Paul Heyman. She gives him a smile, raising her hands up in mock applause. Seth turns back to look at his opponent at Battleground and takes off his shirt throwing it away.

“Get him up!” He tells the other two who diligently hold the beast up for Seth to put him in position for a pedigree. He faces Min as he drops the Beast in a hard hit, eyes trained on the pink haired woman the entire time. Seth rolls him over onto him back holding up his title.

“Who’s the man now, huh?” he screams at her while standing over Brock. Seth continues to scream at her and Paul until his music begins playing. Min casually walks up to the ring and looks at the three men standing. She gives Paul a look before simply walking away from the scene as Seth looks on.

**Raw  
June 29, 2015**

Seth Rollins looks at the happy faces of his fellow authority members. J&J are fawning over their car as he holds his microphone up to his mouth again.

“Now,” he jumps up onto the ramp and makes his way back into the ring, “I’ve left the best for the last. There is one more person left. For those of you that don’t know. Min was the last piece in the puzzle that brought Brock Lesnar back. Now, when we got together, I was told in very clear words that I would regret it, if I ever broke her heart. While I haven’t done that, I suppose upsetting her was part of the deal as well. I would like to take this moment to apologize, so if you could please come out.”

Min walked out in her usual pair of ripped skinny jeans, a shirt tucked in and a fancy jacket to top the look. He heeled boots clicking against ramp. Seth held the ropes open for her while she stepped in and crossed the ring to stand across from him.

“Congratulations Seth. You’ve finally won back your friends. I wonder why you need me then.” She said looking at the three men standing behind him.

“Look, I’m not doing this because of my match against Brock. This is personal. You were wrong. You were wrong that day on Smackdown when you said I didn’t respect you. I do respect you. I admire you and I admire your courage. I respect you as a woman. I respect you as a wrestler. I respect you as my partner. I’m sorry. I am sorry, for the way I have been treating you for the past weeks. I am sorry for neglecting my duty to you. I am sorry for upsetting you. I am man enough to admit I was wrong. I feel no shame, standing in front of this crowd and apologizing on live television. It was never my intention to wrong you or make you feel unwanted. So will you please, forgive me?”

Min tossed the microphone from one hand to the other contemplating her answer as the WWE universe began chanting ‘Yes! Yes! Yes!’ She stepped up to him until the two were a breath away. Seth’s eyes flickered with hope at the close proximity and he instinctively closed his eyes as she leaned forward. Instead of his lips as he had expected she laid a sweet kiss on his cheek.

“I’ll take it under consideration.” She answered in the microphone before walking out of the ring leaving him behind with a small smile on his face.


End file.
